<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Reward by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860538">You're My Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Stone is Adorable, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting onto Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mild tho don't worry i can't handle angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, Wall Sex, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, god i have no clue what i'm doing i feel so embarrassed, i made this shit up as i went along, i'm so sorry holy shit, lots of comfort y'all, y'all make that a tag now please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When what starts off as a purely sexual relationship between Agent Stone and Robotnik begins to grow into something more, how will they handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do you want a medal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so fucking sorry to everyone who heard me cry about writing this. i blame my platonic wife, mila, for calling me a coward. who's the fucking coward now huh? also justin you're such a bad influence oh my fucking god i hate you if you find this (you know i love you jkjk). please keep in mind i haven't written a fanfic in like 2 years, and i've never written anything explicit before so this is gonna be a shitshow. there's genuinely amazing writers in this fandom with great fics for this ship specifically, and this is in no way a mockery of them. i apologize for the hell I've spread onto this website.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Robotnik had multiple Ph.Ds, had achieved the success that he'd dreamed of all his life, but for some unfathomable reason, something was off. He had achieved his dreams, he was constantly developing his robots, and was much more impressive than anything the average human being could ever imagine. He was unknown to the whole world save for a select group of government officials, agents, and assistants, and he had never thought he'd care about who knew him and who didn’t. It was through one of those special few agents that he realized what he had been missing. Sex, of course. Agent Stone was his most hard-working and dedicated man, and he had- daresay, grown rather fond of him over time.</p><p>Of course, he was constantly trying to remind himself of the reasons why he should like him. Agent Stone's tight little ass had been the first thing to draw him in. Then it was the way his hips seemed to move just a little too much, or how Agent Stone seemed to constantly be bent over in front of him. It was natural for Robotnik to want to fuck him.</p><p>He noticed the way Stone would look at him, wistful looks when he thought Robotnik wasn't looking. The dedication that Agent Stone showed to him, at first glance, was just the man being a good employee. But Stone wasn't just a good employee to him. A good employee would have focused on the evidence, not whether or not Robotnik was okay. And Robotnik could appreciate the way Stone made his latte. Every single morning, whenever Robotnik was frustrated and ready to scream in anger, there was the agent with his coffee. Of course, he would still scream in anger, but merely to try to mask the appreciation he felt for the agent. He was a constant, always in Robotnik's day to day life. And Robotnik decided it was finally time to reward him.</p><p>It was after a long day of boring work that Robotnik decided he should start making a move. Agent Stone had been too obvious today, and Robotnik was ready. The way he felt the other man’s eyes fall onto his ass just one too many times proved they were both ready for something to happen. It was time to entertain himself. He walked through his trailer-lab in search of Stone. The halls of their travelling headquarters were mostly empty, most employees having gone home. Robotnik knew Stone wouldn’t be one of them. After a few moments of walking around awkwardly, he was able to find him. Chatting to a lower-level agent, with a bored expression on his face. Robotnik quickly scanned over the agent, looked at the way his suit hugged just the right parts of his body. That horrible false smile of his that was directed at some boring agent. His real smile was much better in Robotnik’s opinion. He let himself pay attention to the female agent, but there was nothing special about her. She looked like about half of the room, with her hair tied up and a neat uniform. So incredibly boring to the doctor.</p><p>Robotnik cleared his throat in an attempt to grab Stone's attention, and when that didn't do it, he spoke. "Agent Stone, I would like to talk to you in my office." For some stupid reason, a small part of him wanted to scream. He sounded like an idiot, his office was really just his normal lab and he felt like an idiot in front of Stone. He watched as Stone immediately perked up, brushing himself up and rushing to his side. Clearly, Stone didn't think he was an idiot. He wasn’t, and he didn’t know why for even a moment he doubted himself. A rush of confidence seemed to go straight to the doctor's head as he observed the agent. They walked briskly into Robotnik's lab, not speaking a word to each other.</p><p>Stone was fidgety, that much was obvious. Usually it was Stone who was knocking on Robotnik's door, not Robotnik seeking him out. He hoped it wouldn't go to the agent's head. Once they arrived in his office, Robotnik flopped down in his chair. His body language was purposely relaxed, watching as Stone awkwardly stood and looked down on him. "Agent Stone, have you finished your paperwork regarding the Sonic case?" His voice was smooth like honey, eyes watchful on the agent.</p><p>"The work should be done by the end of the day," said Stone, seeming to calm down now that all Robotnik cared about was their last case. Robotnik let a wide smile grace his face, and Agent Stone had a moment of realization. The doctor looked like he was the cat who caught the canary, but that didn't make sense. Stone hadn't done anything besides answer his question, and nothing seemed that important from it. "Now, would you do me a favor, Agent Stone? Pin yourself against that wall for me."</p><p>Agent Stone did it without a moment's hesitation, confused on what was happening. There had been maybe five odd times that Robotnik requested Stone pin himself against the wall, and most within the past two weeks. Robotnik stood from his chair, swiftly walking over to Stone in a few quick strides. "You've been an excellent agent as of late, Stone. The best out of your team by far." Robotnik practically purred out, a little too close for comfort now.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Stone said curtly, nodding his head. He tried to not let it show how long he had waited for a compliment like that, waited for approval from the boss.</p><p>Robotnik raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so quiet today, agent? Normally you just can't keep your mouth shut." He was clearly extremely amused by the situation, and only moved closer to Stone.</p><p>Normally, Stone would be composed and calm. But something about this situation was getting to him, the oddity of it all or just the paranoia that something big was going to happen.</p><p>While Stone had been the one to pin himself against the wall, it now felt he was actively being pinned by his boss. And holy hell, did he love it. “I think,” Robotnik took a pause. “You deserve a reward.”</p><p>Robotnik’s lips descended onto his, seemingly devouring him. Once the shock was gone, Stone closed his eyes and kissed back harder than he ever had in his life. Robotnik’s tongue brushed against his lips, asking for entrance, and Stone quickly gave way. Their tongues danced together in a mock battle for dominance, but they both knew exactly who was in control right now. Robotnik’s hand found its way into Stone’s hair, tugging and pulling at it. Stone instinctively moaned into Robotnik’s mouth.</p><p>And just like that, Robotnik was tugging off Stone’s shirt. Quickly and awkwardly, trying to get everything off but being rushed and messy. Stone pulled away from him, gasping for air. The two men locked eyes, Stone in complete disarray and Robotnik looking smug. Stone’s hair, normally gelled into place, was a mess. His cheeks were flushed, perfecting that fuckable look. Robotnik wondered if his thighs would flush that same shade of red when he blew him.</p><p>Robotnik groped the agent’s dick through his pants, feeling it twitch and spring up in his hand. He laughed and kissed Stone again, slowly moving his hand against his crotch all the while. Stone began to grow impatient, pulling at Robotnik’s shirt in an effort to get him to take it off. Instead of listening to the agent’s demands, Robotnik began pulling down Stone’s pants.</p><p>There was a moment where both of them stood panting and disheveled, Robotnik fully clothed and Stone in only his boxers. Stone made the move to try to take off Robotnik’s shirt, but his hands were immediately shoved away. Robotnik’s leg was shoved in between Stone’s, and he alone took off his shirt and pants.</p><p>Robotnik’s leg fell away from Stone’s crotch, and just as Stone began to groan at the loss, he was shushed. “You’ll get what you want eventually, agent.” Robotnik’s forever smug voice said. Stone remained with his legs spread and looking desperate for something more to happen. Robotnik let out a quiet, “Good boy.” as he saw his agent’s legs. Stone tried his best to pretend like he wasn’t preening under the praise, but it was a losing battle. Robotnik pulled lube and a condom from the pocket of his discarded jacket, and handed Stone the lube.</p><p>“I want you to get yourself ready. I want to watch as you fuck yourself on your fingers, and I want you to beg me to fuck you.” Stone’s eyes widened somewhat comically, and he stared at Robotnik. He should expect nothing less from his demanding boss, after all. He threw off his boxers and lubed up his fingers, and slowly prodded one finger past his entrance.</p><p>Stone let out a surprised groan, and slowly began pumping the finger in and out of his asshole. Robotnik watched on, having moved back to his chair. He watched as Stone added a second finger, slowly growing braver and moaning loudly. Thank God for the soundproof walls, or every single person in their makeshift headquarters would have heard.</p><p>Stone stared at Robotnik’s dick as he fucked himself, wishing it was inside of him. Larger than usual, but not too large that he couldn’t take it. While Stone definitely wasn’t a pro, he could handle dick. He could handle being rough-handled. Truly, he liked it.</p><p>By the time Stone had shoved three fingers inside of himself, Robotnik grew impatient. “Do this often, Agent Stone? Do you finger yourself often? I wonder what you think of when you’re doing it. I wonder who you’re thinking of.” Robotnik crooned, approaching his agent. “Is it me, agent? Do you get yourself off on the memories of me crowding you against the wall? Do you fuck yourself, the whole time wishing it was me?”</p><p>All Stone could do was moan brokenly, still pumping his fingers in and out. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question, Stone.” he spoke harshly, ready to finally fuck.</p><p>“Y-yes! I’ve wanted you to fuck me against this wall ever since the first time you asked me to! I want you, only you! I want you to fuck me!” Robotnik smiled wickedly in victory.</p><p>“Take your fingers out now, agent. And turn around.” When Stone obeyed without comment, Robotnik almost felt drunk on power.</p><p>Robotnik roughly grabbed Stone’s hips, and shoved his dick into Stone’s ass in one swift motion. Stone gave out a loud moan, grinding back against him. He slowly began to move more and more, until he had a steady pace at fucking Stone.</p><p>Robotnik’s fingers would be sure to leave bruises, and tomorrow Stone would have trouble walking. And then just past the surface, there was the fear of, what if this was just a one-night stand? What if it didn’t last, and things became awkward? However, while these were very real worries, they seemed to be the furthest thing away from Stone’s mind.</p><p>“S-sir, I’m going to cum-” Stone was a moaning mess, completely destroyed by Robotnik’s dick and its punishing pace. Robotnick responded by thrusting harder, and beginning to jack off his agent. His hand slid up and down the agent’s shaft, his hand covered in precum. Quickly, it became too much for the agent to handle.</p><p>Stone came hard into the hand of his boss, with Robotnik not far behind. He pulled out slowly, staring at Stone’s gaping hole and the mess he had made of his employee. He smirked proudly, and turned Stone around. Robotnik pecked him on the lips, before turning away from him.</p><p>Robotnik was quick to get dressed, much quicker than Stone could have ever anticipated. Stone stood up, dazed and slowly getting dressed. He felt like this was all some wet dream he was having. “I had fun tonight. We should do this again. Goodnight, agent.” Robotnik said, and he was out the door before Stone could ever even speak.</p><p>Stone felt like his world had been completely rocked, and while he basked in the afterglow of possibly the best cum in his life, anxiety and shame were tucked in the back of his mind. He knew he wasn’t anything more than just a quick fuck to his doctor, but the doctor was so much more than that to Stone. Stone wondered if the doctor would ever know that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's 2:55AM right now and I've been writing this shit since like 11. What the literal f u c k am i doing with my life. To those of you who read this, thank you for sticking with me on this hell ride. the second chapter should be published within the next week but I genuinely have much more important things to study for and think of lol.</p><p>and to my friends who encouraged me to do this :<br/>who's the fucking coward now bitch?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When The Afterglow Fades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Agent Stone begins to internalize his feelings and suffer, while Robotnik continues to be perfect and composed, actions must be taken. Agent Stone will no longer let his own emotions be ignored for the sake of others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miss me much you mofos ;))) I would like to sincerely dedicate this chapter to sofu tofu and my inspiration @gay_for_god on Tik Tok. They cosplay as Robotnik and watching their videos forced me to finally write this goddamn chapter and get it over with. For soph, thank you for listening to me rant about these characters and just overall my screaming everyday. (and overall the entire NNG gc and Justin, y'all are the best and you bullied the fuck out of me for the last chapter so I can't wait for how bad I'll get bullied for this one.)</p><p>That being said, I'm sorry that this took a few days longer than expected, and I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what Agent Stone deemed as, "that Friday," things between Agent Stone and Dr. Robotnik had seemingly settled into routine. It was simple, Stone had been working and functioning at his best as long as Robotnik was consistently fucking him after hours, and Robotnik got to unleash his pent-up "emotions" onto someone. As time went on Robotnik got increasingly more daring. Fucking against the door to his office, mocking Stone when he moaned too loud. Meetings with his employer where Stone would be a complete mess, and Robotnik was completely composed. Office sex seemed to be something of a favorite for the doctor, and sometimes making out in corners of halls. It wasn't to say that Robotnik enjoyed the danger of it, no. He just liked to see Stone <em> squirm </em>. The highs of their little arrangement seemed to be purely surface level sometimes, however much either would try to deny that on their own personal time.</p><p>The worst moment for Robotnik had been when they were almost found, a knock on the door and then rushing to shove on his clothes and fix his hair. Do his best to not let anyone see how positively <em> wrecked </em> he had just been. After all, why would Robotnik let others know or even <em> suspect </em>he was screwing his best agent? His reputation as being cold and distant would be ruined, and some pretty boy with a little bit more than average intelligence wouldn't ruin that. For Agent Stone, however, everything seemed so much different. The worst moment seemed to be when one of his underlings opened the door and started bombarding him with questions, but he couldn't not pay attention to Dr. Robotnik. Being forced to pretend that they hadn't just been pressed together and moaning. Look at his scowling face, probably not even upset they had been interrupted, just upset that he had to deal with some loud agent. Stare ahead, pretend that the brunette woman wouldn't stare pointedly at Stone's flushed appearance and disheveled appearance. He could feel her eyes roaming around his neck, staring at pink and bruised skin. He made eye contact, and she immediately averted her eyes. </p><p>He answered her questions, as calmly as he possibly could. And then she left, speed-walking out as to not appear rude but also just wanting to get the hell away from whatever tension was currently in that room. Once the door behind her had shut, Stone turned to look at the doctor. Their eyes met, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Stone didn't know that a few moments could feel like a goddamn eternity. For some reason, Stone felt like he should have felt this big realization. Felt excited that they had just gotten away with that, maybe. Aroused and ready to get back to what they were doing. Or maybe he was supposed to realize just how fucked up everything they were doing was. Maybe he was supposed to talk out his emotions with the doctor. But not right now. Agent Stone left out an awkward laugh and made some dumb joke. His mind didn't feel like it had the brainpower to even focus on it, but Robotnik's reaction was all that mattered. A brief cursing out of Stone for being an idiot, but there was definitely amusement in his eyes. It gave Stone that tiny bit of validation it seemed he was craving, and thus they were able to continue on with their previous activity. </p><p>Agent Stone tried to never think deeper of what were once occasional thoughts flying by. The thoughts that appeared when Robotnik would leave him alone in whatever room they had just finished screwing in. He only seemed to dwell on it on those nights when his mind simply would not quiet, no matter how many pills he took. But what seemed in the beginning as only doubts every few days, overtime they grew. They grew as the weeks passed and as more situations with knocks on the door, or with some lower level agent huffing and ignoring his authority. His anxieties and doubts seemed to grow until they were echoed in his every move. Until they seemed to be his every motivation. Work harder on this, do better, or else he'll be disappointed. Care more about what you're wearing, or else he won't be interested anymore. If he's disappointed or if he's annoyed, he'll begin to grow disinterested. He barely cares or likes Stone enough as it is, how much would he hate Stone if he accidentally fucked something up? </p><p>And while Agent Stone didn't want to admit it, he had long since known that this "thing" that they had going on was going to fuck him up. had known it ever since he'd seen Robotnik swagger out of his office the first time they fucked. Had known how horribly this would end over six months ago, the first time he felt his heart jump at Robotnik's voice. Yet here he was now. He had made all of these decisions, just wanting some affection from the man he had feelings for.</p><p>Stone seemed to constantly be having the thought that, Robotnik may be a real genius but he was also a real fucking idiot. How could the man he'd respected and worked for for years be so dense when it comes to feelings? He'd imagined countless times finally getting together with the man. In some grand display of emotions and maybe flowers of something fucking stupid. He really had been like a goddamn school-girl with a crush. And sometimes when he was still semi-stable, somewhere right before crossing into that state of losing his mind, he wondered if maybe he should talk to Robotnik. He remembered as a kid when his mother would tell him to get his shit together, to talk out his emotions. What a whole lot of good that had done for her marriage. </p><p>And y'know what? Did Robotnik even deserve his affection? Dr. Robotnik was such a jealous and angry person. But to be honest, every time Agent Stone seemed angry with him and ready to just quit or leave, there was Robotnik in his purest form. The few and far in between moments, when Robotnik didn't see Stone there. Dancing in his room, passionate, carefree, and happy. Smiling and laughing with pure joy when he won over a difficult case. And for some stupid reason, Stone wanted to be the cause of that one day. Stone wanted to make the genius, rude, and emotionally dumb doctor happy.</p><p>..</p><p>It had been just over three months since Robotnik and Agent Stone first became fuckbuddies (because that's all that they were. Nothing more would ever come out of it and that was the singular thing Agent Stone could be sure of.) when Robotnik just about snapped. It had been that one annoying agent. The one that always seemed to have a question or some type of note to give to his agent. The one who had almost walked in on them in his office. The good doctor had been <em> calmly </em> speaking to his agent about something trivial, when she had the <em> gall </em>to interrupt them.</p><p>"Stone, sir, I'm sorry to bug you on your break but can you look over my report when you get the chance? It's due in two days and I forgot to give it to you on Friday." The woman said, her hands behind her back and chin slightly raised. Agent Stone gave her a smile back and nodded.</p><p>"Of course, Camila. And this is the one on that cult in Canada, correct?" Was it even allowed for Stone to be on first name basis with the agent? Why had the agent suddenly started acting like Robotnik wasn't even there, paying attention to this lower level scum? It took about 45 seconds for Robotnik to be on the verge of wringing her neck.</p><p>As soon as the agent had left, hurriedly walking in the direction of the conference room, Robotnik was in Stone's face. "What was that? You're on a first name basis with some underling?" Stone met his doctor's eyes, and for a moment he gained more confidence then he ever had in their whole relationship.</p><p>"Calm down. Camila has been a family friend for a long time, and her mom wanted me to look over her. She's like a little sister to me." Stone's voice was level, staring right back at the doctor. Robotnik seemed to be ready to burst a vein, whether it be from being wrong or just realizing he sounded like a jealous little kid. Robotnik decided the best thing to do now was to leave the room, go back to focusing on his work and worry about whatever was going on between his agent and <em> that </em>woman at some other time. He turned around without saying goodbye, moving to swiftly make an exit.</p><p>Agent Stone followed. He followed silently, his eyes practically burning holes in the back of Robotnik's head. "Do you need something?" he snapped, twirling around as dramatically as possible to face the agent. They were right in front of the door to Robotnik's office, and for some reason Robotnik really didn't feel like being around the agent right now. He didn't like being ruled by emotions. And he especially didn't like when his emotions seemed to be proven "wrong" or unjustified. Or maybe, Robotnik just really didn't want to seem like he could do anything wrong in front of his agent.</p><p>“Can we talk in your room?” Stone asked, his voice much calmer than Robotnik’s was. Robotnik jerkily nodded, not really prepared for what Stone had to say. What did Stone want this time? If he wanted to fuck, he could always just say it. So once they were in the room, he voiced his concerns to the man.</p><p>“If you want me to fuck you, all you have to do is ask. Or if you want to fuck me, I don’t really care. Is that what this is about? You want to try something new?” Robotnik questioned Stone, crowding him up against the closed door. Stone raised an eyebrow, and there was definitely some type of emotion being displayed on his face. Disappointment, maybe? Was Stone not satisfied with what they were doing here orr-</p><p>“Robotnik, I don’t want to continue this thing we have going on if we’re not gonna talk about our feelings. Or emotions. Just… We have to talk about this sometimes.” Stone’s voice had finally begun to waiver, just as Robotnik had expected.</p><p>“No. There’s no point in it. We’re not dating and I don’t see why you have any reason to need to talk about your feelings to me.” Robotnik’s voice seemed final, like he wasn’t going to take any other opinion or criticism. Stone had decided he needed to change that.</p><p>“Will you actually listen to me? And you know what, Robotnik, maybe I do have a reason. Or maybe I do want to date. You don’t know, so will you just listen to me?” His tone was cold but it seemed that a million emotions were ready to explode from the short man. Robotnik’s head snapped up and he stared at Stone. It took a few moments for Robotnik to realize that he was actually serious, and he wasn’t kidding this time.</p><p>“Fine. Say what you want, and I’ll listen.” While Robotnik didn’t sound too thrilled, it was a start.</p><p>Stone took a deep breath, and decided that this needed to be done. Or else he would spend the rest of his life wondering what he could have done. “I like you. I really really like you, have for a while. You say that, oh we’re not dating, so it doesn’t matter. But what if I want us to date, huh? What if I told you that sometimes I get upset, and I’m not gonna date someone that’s gonna treat me like shit? Will you still hear me out?”</p><p>There were about ten seconds of crushing silence, and Stone had this horrible feeling that he had just ruined everything, and everything was going to go to shit. “Continue, agent.” Robotnik’s voice held thinly veiled excitement, and Stone was just about to burst from happiness already.</p><p>But he kept himself focused, because there is no way in hell he was going to let himself get hurt again. He had told himself ever since he was a kid that he wasn’t going to end up like his parents, and he’d be damned now if he went back on that vow just for some temporary happiness. </p><p>“You act like you don’t care. You never ask if I’m okay, you don’t stay behind after we’re done. You always look so goddamn <em> composed </em> and <em> perfect, </em> meanwhile I’m a fucking mess. Sometimes, I feel like I’m going to fucking fall apart from how small I feel like I am compared to you. I need some type of validation, sometimes. The humiliation is super fucking hot, but I have feelings too. And sometimes I just really want to get treated like I do. Have feelings, I mean.” Stone was rambling on and on, out of breath almost. However, that didn’t mean it wasn’t the truth. “And then, back there. You get jealous of anyone who isn’t you, and I’m not gonna accept that. Sometimes, it’s hot. I’ll be honest it’s really fucking hot. But that doesn’t give you an excuse to get super upset when I give you a valid reason as to why I am <em> not </em>interested in her. And you know what the worst part is? I really, really like you. I want to date you and I want to be happy with you, no matter the circumstances. But I won’t be happy if you’re not gonna work with me.” When Stone had finished, he felt like a weight off of his chest had been lifted. He got to tell him his emotions, and whether or not Robotnik accepted them and cared, Stone couldn’t say he didn’t try.</p><p>“I didn’t know that you felt this way. I didn’t expect you to feel anything more than a sexual attraction to me, no one ever has before. I never. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel inferior. And I am…” The doctor took a long pause, before sighing and realizing this was worth more than some pesky pride. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you at all, I just wanted to have any sort of romantic attachment to you. And I figured that even a dysfunctional one was better than none at all.” His tone was stiff and awkward, like he wasn’t used to this. He probably wasn’t, Agent Stone would realize later on when he replayed this moment in his head. Yet there it was, one of the first things that made Stone realize he was completely screwed over for this man. Finally getting honesty and real emotions. Emotions that weren’t only for his own self gain. Stone thought he just might burst with excitement. “And as for getting mad about that woman. I can get upset irrationally and I’m not always perfect. And- and I promise that I have a reason behind that, but it’s too early for that. I promise you I’ll work with you, and I’ll tell you eventually. But it’s too early.”</p><p>And then Stone fucking beamed, and all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around Robotnik’s neck. This wasn’t perfect, and their problems were probably long from fully solved, but it was work. It was a step in the right place and it might work out. It took Robotnik a second to realize what had happened, and he couldn’t fully process the fact he was finally being given the affection he had never known he needed. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, and they just stood there for a few moments. These few seconds in which finally, everything seemed clear and calm.</p><p>“So then, Agent Stone, will you be my boyfriend?” Robotnik asked, and Stone laughed. Robotnik didn’t think he’d ever been so happy.</p><p>“Of course, Ivo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all it is a school night and i stayed up way too late on this shit. i might maybe possibly MAYBE write a chapter 3 if y'all want it (ch.3 would involve me going into deeper discussion of their trauma and shii.) anyways, sMaSh tHaT kUdO bUtToN tHeRe gUyS, rUn uP mY hItS aNd hAvE aN aMaZiNg dAy eVeRyOnE!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mushroom Realm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all im way too lazy to actually explain how we got here but everything in the sonic movie has now happened amazing im so happy yeaaaa anyways also stone found a way to get here cause he's also smart fuck you if you think otherwise ANYHOO moving on xx</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dedicated to sophia, told you i wouldn't abandon this xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken Stone approximately 6,008.008 hours to figure out a way into the Mushroom Realm, he had counted. Counted every hour that ticked by until he could be reunited with the doctor. Any way to get back to Robotnik. He would do anything. He <em>did </em>everything. So what if he had tortured a hedgehog and stolen 5 quills that he had spent 7 months experimenting with? It had taken Agent Stone, the highest ranked for Dr. Robotnik, 8 months and one week <em>exactly. </em>Stone knew the doctor would have done better. Would be disappointed in him for not doing better.</p><p>In his worst moments, he feared the doctor had forgotten him. Had forgotten all the moments they shared. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was the only person Agent Stone had ever been able to open himself up to, and if the doctor had forgotten it? He reassured himself that the doctor wouldn't, it wasn't that long. And even if he did, there would always be new memories to make. </p><p>and so when he found robotnik, after searching for the man for 12 days, he was immediately horny. </p><p>"stone??????????? is that you babe??????? but you're," robotnik paused to stare at the rock next to him. "you're right there too!" Stone chanced a look at the rock next to the doctor. it was covered in piss. Somewhere, distantly in his mind, 'When the piss DRRRRRRRROPLETS hit the Earth-' rang out. Quickly shaking his head, wondering where the bum fuck that had come from, he stared at robotnik.</p><p>Specifically, he stared at his mustache. It was huge. Comically huge, in fact. So very long and prickly, much better than those dildos Stone had been using recently. And, the best part of all, Stone noted, about 20x bigger than his dick. I mean, seriously, Robotnik's dick wasn't that big. Stone could look back on himself and all he saw was a blushing virgin who thought any dick was a big dick. </p><p>"Yo, can I fuck myself on your mustache or what?" robotnik made a yowling noise and eagerly nodded.</p><p>they fucked. much sex happened. veryyy sexc times. when ivo came stone wasn't even halfway done. and; as ivo came he shouted out "I'VE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE-" before Stone kicked him so he would shut up. robotnik responded by shoving his mustache further up stone's ass. when stone came, he shouted out "nicki minaj actually isn't a good person! her husband is a rapist who went to prison and she continually supports Tekashi 6ix9ine even though he raped a 13 year old girl and filmed it! She faked being bi and tried to make it seem sexy so more men would like her! look it up, she mentions it in an article! as a bi person i take huge offense to that because seriously bi girls go through enough with their sexuality being sexualized by men and don't need famous people who some people consider a role model faking being bi!!!!!!!!" den they went back and fucked sum more da end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hate myself too. if you noticed the quote from the sonic fondue then i love you lol. i do hope this made you laugh, this was NOT serious at all. I actually got the base idea from this while watching the fandub at exactly 4:46AM last night. here's what i originally wrote in the notes on my phone:<br/>Stone magically appears in the mushroom realm "mmm i am so very horny AWOOGA BOOGA" ivo said staring at stone. "i wanna fuck myself on your mustache. its bigger than your dick anyways lol." stone had gotten a dildo over the period of time and he realized robotnik actually had a tiny dick. he has just been a blushing virgin at the time. anyways lol then stone fucked himself on ivo's dick the AWOOGA BOOGA end</p><p>i added awooga booga because i originally planned on bullying robotnik and making him seem like a really annoying redditor. anyw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>